An Officer and a Model
by l7986
Summary: Garrus had Mordin create a sex drug for him so he could keep up with Shepard, things dont go as planned and Shepard's model of Sovereign is not amused.


**This is for the challenge on Aria's Afterlife Ah yes challenges thread, "Have Mordin give Fshep's boyfriend a special virus that is supposed to make them only feel sexual feeling towards Fshep, but what happens is that it makes them only feel sexual feelings towards the first person they see. alternately, it could be the first thing they see."**

* * *

"Ah Officer Vakarian," Mordin said as Garrus entered his lab, "glad you came by, have finished the project you requested."

"Oh well…" Garrus stuttered as he tried to think of something to say. It wasn't every day he asked a mad Salarian scientist to craft an extremely potent sex drug. But then again it wasn't every day that you found out that your boss, in this case Elle Shepard, had a sexual stamina that would put any race to shame.

Mordin just held his hand in the air as he smiled at the Turian, "No thanks needed…" Mordin trailed off as he suddenly began to wonder about cross breeding space hamsters and varren.

"Err… Mordin…" Garrus called out, snapping the doctor back to reality, "Any side effects I should know about?"

For a moment stood there in complete silence with his arms crossed, hand stroking his chin as if he was in deep thought. "Nothing to worrying… elevated heart rate, body temperature will rise, giving impression of room being too hot."

"So nothing I should really worry about then?"

Garrus turned to leave the lab, but Mordin's voice stopped him in his tracks, "One side effect that I didn't mention…" Garrus focused on Mordin, "haven't had proper time to test so might be nothing."

"Well," Garrus asked.

"Effects are instantaneous," Mordin began, "and extremely potent. Would suggest injecting this right before you initiate intercourse with the Commander."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Tests indicate that the first object or person you see will become your sole focus for the duration of injection. Can't be certain though, better to be cautious." Garrus was about to formulate a reply, but before he could Mordin had shifted his focus away from him, causing Garrus to head towards the elevator; he had to get ready for tonight.

* * *

An hour later Garrus was finally happy with the preparations he had made to Shepard's cabin. Lighting the candles on the makeshift dinner table he had constructed, he all but ran into the bathroom and began to change.

As he stripped off his armor, the vial containing the virus known only as "V-34S1" fell out of a pocket and clinked along the ground. Bending down to pick it up, Garrus had completely forgotten about Mordin's warning.

"Well might as well inject this and get it over with." There were many things Garrus didn't like, the Council, paperwork, Udina, and needles were right up there with all three of those. Plunging the tip of the needle into the vial, he watched the liquid as it began to transfer over into the instrument in his hand.

When the vial was empty, Garrus pulled back quickly found the spot on his stomach that Chakwas had used to inject antibiotics just a day before. Hissing in pain as the needle broke the skin; he quickly emptied the contents of said needle into his body and tossed it aside.

Almost as soon as the needle hit the ground, Garrus felt the effects of the drug. His heart suddenly began to beat furiously as if it was trying to escape from a rabid varren. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he also noticed how the room suddenly felt like the deserts of Palaven.

The third thing Garrus noticed was the soon to be finished model Sovereign that was sitting directly in front of him. Normally he wouldn't think anything of it, but there was something about the way it stood there, just asking for attention.

As he took a couple steps forward, Garrus smiled as he became fully erect. Finally at Shepard's desk, he hit the button on the remote that was lying next to Shepard's computer, and the room was bathed with the sounds of a Jazz song he knew would set the mood.

"Yea you dirty little Reaper…" Garrus whispered as he took the model in his hands, "just sitting there all innocent… I know what you want, and how you like it." As the romantic music drifted through the room, Garrus began to lower the model Sovereign until it was nearly an inch above him.

"I saw the way you looked at me…" his voice was ragged as he tried to keep from losing control, "don't try to deny it, the way you looked at me just now, you totally want it, and daddy is feeling generous."

* * *

Elle Shepard didn't know what think as she stood at the threshold to her cabin. She could hear the music coming from just beyond the door and it brought a smile to her face knowing Garrus would be in there waiting for her, most likely with a bottle of wine and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

But after dealing with Aria again, Elle didnt know if she was in the mood to be cuffed to the bed and toyed with. Throwing caution to the wind, Shepard quickly walked into her room expecting to see her favorite Turian waiting for her.

"Garrus?" she called out when he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Garrus come on, I'm not in the mood to play right now." Suddenly a pain filled shriek came from the bathroom, followed by the sound of someone falling over.

'God dammit' she mumbled to herself as she made her way towards the bathroom. Her anger only grew as she noticed her model reaper was missing. After she had found the crew had started a hamster fight club, with her hamster Bill as the ringleader, Shepard was far more careful about her belongings.

"Dammit Garrus if you're in here…"

* * *

Garrus could have sworn he heard a voice, but in his current situation he couldn't care less as he worked his bulging erection between the tentacles of the model Reaper. He had just let loose a shriek as he fell to the floor, but he was happy to see his love hadn't been hurt.

"Dammit Garrus if you're in here…"

…

…

…

"It's not what it looks like…"

Shepard stood there with her mouth hanging open as she tried to process just what she was seeing, "Oh really?"

A few moments passed as Shepard stood there trying her best not to laugh at the sight of Garrus on his back and a two foot tall Reaper with claws and all wrapped around his penis. "You wouldn't understand," he shot out defiantly, "Sovvy and I are having an intimate moment here, and I won't let you interrupt. Good day madam."

"Sovvy?"

"I SAID GOOD DAY MADAM!" with those words the door to Shepard's bathroom slowly closed in her face and Garrus's moans of pleasure drifted to her ears.

As fast as she could, Elle made her way to her secret liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of the strongest thing she could find. As she pulled off the lid and began chugging from the bottle, a thought crossed her mind, 'Can't wait to see what happens when the glue dries."


End file.
